A Warrior Divided: Sara Katang
by Sara Katang
Summary: Leaving a friend behind can be hard no matter what race you are.
1. Chapter 1

A Warrior Divided: Sara Katang

There is a warrior in us all no matter what the race, face, age, or gender but this isn't about this world. No this is about a world far from our reach and only in the dreams of one person. This is the story of a warrior torn between two world and darn near torn in two. This is one women's struggle to find herself and one family's dream of glory. This is the life story of Sara Katang.

Chapter One: The Beginning

There is once in a life time that a warrior goes in search of oneself in a way that not only defines nature but the plausible. When one knows one's name but doesn't know one's own history then there is bound to be some sort of searching going on. Mother should have known that when father died that I would go searching for the missing half. She should have known that I would have questions that only an outsider could answer. Therefore I leaving her to peruse my own dreams and still be connected to my people should not have come any surprise to her. I was 25 when I left and that in itself was something of a journey. Let me share with you that journey…

I remember the sky was black and for weeks I had been working for a master black smith as an appetence for weeks and still found it wanting. I knew it was going to go no were because I am female and therefore seen as week by the merchants but a force to be recon with by the males that knew me. I knew how to forge a Bat'leth that not only was light in weight but deadly in force. My master was pleased and often gave me his loyal clients that were protectors of the Chancellor. My mom said I was going to be great and that there was going to be much honor brought to the house of Katang from my works….I wish I could have believed her, but I didn't.

I went searching for my place to take out my aggression. First I turned to the streets to the thugs and to seek a bonding there but there was nothing. Then I went to the stars to the ships….still nothing. Then I listened to the merchants looking for opportunities to grow. I had given up hope and had give up almost completely but then one day I over heard my Master and a merchant client of his from off world talk about Starfleet and how they were now willing to accept Klingons. I saw this as an opportunity to not only grow but also leave behind the shackles that this planet has put on me since birth. I was not only mad at it for taking my father away but also for taking away any hope of me becoming like my father just because I am a women.

The look on my mother's face when I told her that in two days I was going to get shipped to Earth to begin training to be on a Starship I will never forget. She was excited, confused, surprised, and worried all at the same time. She was also wounded…I told her I would visit as often and as much as I can, but still she was being left alone all over again. Just like when I was taken away when father died in an attempt to see if my mother would fall apart and sir come to the demands of the people who killed him but she didn't and then I escaped and came back to her.

This was different for she knew that I was going into unknown territory not only for the family but also for the Empire. I had the weight of the whole Empire and the whole world on my shoulders. Starfleet expected just as much as I had promised them and even more for to them I am KLINGON. She made sure that everything was in order and helped me prepare for off world travel. I had never traveled out of the world before so this was all new to me but she had and she knew what to do. I felt helpless and scared but I knew I had to do it. I KNEW that if I stayed here I would be nothing, but leaving would make me stronger and make me everything that a warrior should be. (To be continued….)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Starfleet**

When I got on the transport to Earth I felt a great weight lifted from me. My mom was worried but she let me go all the same. She knew that if she didn't I would hold a grudge the ages would never forget. I was just like father in that respect. I was surrounded by fellow country men who were seeking trade on Federation worlds but also I was with strange new faces that looked at me with fear and silent curiosity. No one at first wanted to talk to me, but then one brave soul broke the code of silence…

"Hi, my name is Harry Resenko but my friends call me Herisko. What's your name?"

The man who said this what slight in built and from the Asian regain of Earth if I could guess where his ancestors had been. I didn't know what to say to him at first so I just grunted out a response.

"My name is Sara Katang, daughter of Alexander and Malay Katang."

"Well it's nice to meet you Sara…that is if I can call you that. Where is your journey going to take you?"

"Yes Sara is fine…I hope you don't mind me calling you Harry since I don't know you too well. My destination is the planet Earth."

"Harry is fine…I am going to Earth too. I have always dreamed of following my father into Starfleet service and my mom finally has decided that it would be a good idea for me…since I am so aggressive."

You get the idea as to how well we got along. We both had a common goal with a common purpose on the surface but were from two different worlds. I befriended him or he me I can't remember which, but I do remember that he escorted me around the Academy like an old pro because of how well he was with floor plans. I was good with weapons so when on the range I would teach him how to fire a proper fire arm without getting hurt.

The instructors were quite amazed at how well we got along. If it were possible we would have roomed together but it wasn't so we just found every excuse to spend time together. His father thought it was cute how close we were and his mother thought it was weird. We were like brother and sister separated at birth. He could keep up with me when others couldn't and I became quite found of him…I miss him.

We both made it through the Academy alright just that we were going to get separated for our first assignments. I wouldn't hear of it until he came back to Qu'onos with me to see where I came from. He too wouldn't hear of it until I came back to the Moon to see where he came from.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: First Assignments**

Shortly after we spent time together Harry Resenko and I on our respective homes we were assigned our first assignments. Harry was assigned to a ship that was going deep space exploring and wouldn't be back until 20 years from the date it would go off. For me that was hard, this man I had spent four months with and not to mention the academy which was four years, to hear that he was going to be gone for 20 years I was really sad. He was too but he didn't let it show. I was assigned to a vessel that would stay within Federation territory and be on guard for Romulan attacks.

The last day that we spent together was on Starbase 421 and we shared a bond like no two people could ever share. No words passed between us we just stood there in the view port holding hands thinking about what was to come. The adventures we would write about to each other, the stories we would tell, and the time would fly by for us. We would be together again if not on this plain of existence then in the next.

Finally it came; the call for Harry to leave and for me to get my things. Harry did something that I never thought he would do, ever, for he was a shy guy and very private about his feelings. I turned towards him and looked in his eyes and his brown gold eyes looked back at me and then next thing I knew we were kissing and very close to each other. For people looking in it was two people who loved each other very much saying a final good bye until they met again. For us it was the final good bye of our lives.

It would be a few hours before I got my duty assignment officially. I was assigned as apart of the marine detachment on board the ship. We basically do what security does inside the ship but off of the ship. Sometimes Maries would get into it with security but then the upper officers in the ship would remind that we are to work with security not against them. That bitter sweet end to my friend would forever travel with me into other assignments. I never forget his brown gold eyes to this day. They were so full of love, compassion, fear, and just life that day.


End file.
